St Vladimir's gets AIM
by littlemissoutofmyway
Summary: Rose is having sex with drawls, its Lissa's time of the month, Jesus is coming, Adrian's joining a Hindu Temple, Christian wants  baby unicorns, Eddie loves green cheese and more...
1. Lissa is PMSing

Hey this is just a funny little thing that I wanted to do after reading so many others. All rights go to Richelle Mead! Have fun and tell my if I should continue!

-Adri

* * *

**Buddy List**

Rose: **Sexiasmee**

Lissa: **LilPRINCESS**

Mia: **Aquaballa**

Christian: **HotasHell**

Dimitri: **SexyRussian**

Adrian: **MeNoLikeBunnies**

Eddie: **Cheezeballa**

Tasha: **Dimka3Me**

All have logged in except **Dimka3Me**

**Sexiasmee: **Hey Buds. Hey Babe *Kiss*

**MeNoLikeBunnies:** Awww Rosie, I love you too!

**Sexiasmee: **Not you hoe! Comrade...

**SexyRussian: **Hi. I love you too, Roza.

**LilPRINCESS:** What does ur name even mean, Adrian

**Sexiasmee: **Me explain! Hoe was going through his playboy magizen and he taped my face over the girls faces and then Comrade came in and punched Hoe in the face and then me and Comrade went bumpity in Hoe's bathroom.

**HotasHell: **WHAT THE HELL! I didn't understand a word of that!

**Aquaballa:** OH I NO! Ok Adrian was going through his playboy magizenes taping Rose's face over the girls faces. Dimitri came in and punched Adrian for doing it. Finally Rose and Dimitri had sex in Adrian's bathroom.

Everyone except **Aquaballa**, **Sexiasmee**, **MeNoLikeBunnies**, and **SexiRussian:** OH

**Sexiasmee: **OH... if you flip the letters is HO! YAYA!

**HotasHell: **That still doesn't explain his user name!

**LilPRINCESS: **HE DOESN'T LIKE PLAYBOY _BUNNIES_!

**Sexiasmee: **Bark, bark, bark... Me Like to pop some pills and eat LSD like a hill-billy and take some weed whiles I sing in the showers like a squirrel... Bark, bark, bark, in the dark!

Everyone except **Sexiasmee:** ?

**Cheezeballa: **What the hell are you on Rose?

**Sexiasmee: **Puppy saliva...

**HotasHell: **Rose, dont b afraid of the Men in White with the big needle that are trying to take u away they wont hurt you too bad...

**Sexiasmee: **Whaaaaat... Comrade there going to take me away! T-T

**LilPRINCESS:** Great u scared her *Gives Christian the stink eye

**SexiRussian: **Sorry Roza, I can't do anything about it...

**Sexiasmee: **Im wearing a little bikini

**SexiRussian: **I''ll save u Roza!

**MeNoLikeBunnies: **I will help!

**SexiRussian: **Fuck u, Adrian!

**MeNoLikeBunnies: **No, Fuck u, Belikov

**SexiRussian: **Fuck u

**MeNoLikeBunnies:** Fuck u

**SexiRussian: **Fuck u

**MeNoLikeBunnies: **Fuck u

**SexiRussian: **Fuck u

**MeNoLikeBunnies: **Fuck u

**SexiRussian: **Fuck u

**MeNoLikeBunnies: **Fuck u

**SexiRussian: **Fuck u

**Sexiasmee: **I'll fuck you, Comrade. Purrrrr... ill be your little kitty cat, me-ow!

**SexiRussian: **Come to me my jungle friend!** (a/n: I got that from Keeping up with the Kardashians)**

**SexiRussian signed off to go have fun with his Jungle friend**

**Sexiasmee signed off to have sex with Comrade**

**Aquaballa: **Humm... I wonder what they're doing?

**Cheezeballa: **Doing the dirty?

**LilPRINCESS: **NO SHIT SHERLOCK HOLMES!

**MeNoLikeBunnies: **Jesus Liss... What crawled up ur ass?

**HotasHell: **Its just "that time of the month" for her

**LilPRINCESS: **ROARRR!

**MeNoLikeBunnies: **Damn Liss, take a pill

**LilPRINCESS: **WE. USE. CONDOMS!

**Cheezeballa: **TMI! He means a chill pill... jeeze

**Sexiasmee signed in**

**SexiRussian signed in as Satisfied**

**MeNoLikeBunnies: **Speaking of TMI...

**HotasHell: **OK... Gross!

**Sexiasmee: **OK... Look whos talking!

**Aquaballa: **Rose is back to normal... All she needed was a little sex!

**MeNoLikeBunnies: **Ahhh... My Rosie is back

**Satisfied: **No, She my Rose, Ivashkov

**MeNoLikeBunnies: **Mine

**Satisfied: **Mine

**MeNoLikeBunnies: **Mine

**Satisfied: **Mine

**MeNoLikeBunnies: **Mine

**Satisfied: **Mine

**MeNoLikeBunnies: **Mine

**Satisfied: **Mine

**MeNoLikeBunnies: **Mine

**Satisfied: **Mine

**Sexiasmee signed off saying "Comrade you better come to my room!"**

**Satisfied signed off to go to Rose's room...**

**MeNoLikeBunnies: **FML

**MeNoLikeBunnies signed off to go get drunk**

**HotasHell: **How about we follow in Rose and Dimitri's footsteps, Lissa?

**LilPRINCESS: **I. AM. ON. MY. PERIOD. GAWD!

**LilPRINCESS signed off to go eat more furniture**

**HotasHell: **Huff

**HotasHell signed off to take care of his hormonal girlfriend**

**Cheezeballa: **Your room or mine?

**Aquaballa: **Mine it's... cleaner.

**Aquaballa signed off to play with Eddie**

**Cheezeballa signed off to play with Mia**

**Dimka3Me signed on**

**Dimka3Me: *Reads above text***

**Dimka3Me: *Faints***

**Dimka3Me has been disconnected**

**

* * *

**

Should I continue? Yes, No, Maybe. Review tell me what you think. Also should I add Juliette from my other story in this, If I continue...

-Adri


	2. Jersey Shore?

This is dedicated to the best show on earth Jersey Shore! All characters are Richelle Mead's

-Adri

* * *

**Buddy List**

Rose: **Sexiasmee**

Lissa: **LilPRINCESS**

Mia: **Aquaballa**

Christian: **HotasHell**

Dimitri: **SexyRussian**

Adrian: **MeNoLikeBunnies**

Eddie: **Cheezeballa**

Mason: **GhostDude**

Alberta: **OldLadiesRule**

Headmistress Kirova: **HeadmistressK**

Janie Hathaway: **GuardianHathaway**

Abe Mauzer: **TurkishGangster**

**HeadmistressK has signed in**

**HeadmistressK: **Now to do my weekly spying on the St. Vladimir's community...

**HeadmistressK has gone invisible**

**Everyone has logged on except Dimka3Me, OldLadiesRule, GuardianHathaway, and TurkishGangster**

**Sexiasmee: **Wat up my fellow guidos and guidettes!

**LilPRINCESS: **Yaaaa! Wat up Hot Spot!

**Sexiasmee: **nm how bout you, Pooker?

**Everyone except Sexiasmee and LilPRINCESS: **?

**LilPRINCESS and Sexiasmee: **ITS JERSEY SHORE BABY!

**Sexiasmee: **Ya I'll tell yall your nicknames!

**Sexiasmee: **Ok...

Rose-Hot Spot

Lissa-Pooker or Paris Hilton of Trenton

Mia-Snickers

Christian-The Sausage Party

Dimitri-The Body

Adrian-DJ Douchebag

Eddie-Hard Hat

**Aquaballa: **WOW

**MeNoLikeBunnies: **Y am I DJ Douchebag?

**Sexiasmee: **IDK... Fate decided. I personally think Dimitri's name suits him! *Wink wink*

**SexyRussian: **Thanks Roza your name suits you too ;)

**Sexiasmee: **Comrade, I need you...

**GuardianHathaway and TurkishGangster have signed in**

**TurkishGangster: **Why do you need Dimitri, Rose? **(Rose's parents don't know... yet.)**

**Sexiasmee: **To... Uh... Help me... Uh, train...

**TurkishGangster: **Oh

**HotasHell: **Nice save, Rose.

**Sexiasmee: **Ya I no, I cant believe I caught that thing in that place either...

**HotasHell: **What. The. Hell.

**Sexiasmee: **Anyway, Mom, Dad, do you want to no your jersey shore nickname?

**GuardianHathaway: **My... What?

**Sexiasmee: **Great... Mom, your The Back End and Dad, your The operation.

**TurkishGangster:** Isn't that the show about the crazy italian kids that go out and fist pump?

**LilPRINCESS: **YA and its de BOMB! Like tick, tick, tick!

**Aquaballa: **I guessed Lissa's time of the month is over

**LilPRINCESS:** WAT JERSEY SHORES NOT ON FOR ANOTHER HOUR! ROARRRRR!

**HotasHell: **Or not... Lissa its ok. Just calm down.

**LilPRINCESS: **FUCK U, CHRISTIAN! I AM GONNA KILL U!

**LilPRINCESS signed off to PMS in a corner**

**Sexiasmee: **Wow, Christian, I didnt no ur relationship was so dis-functional.

**HotasHell: **Your the one thats dating guardian belikov

**TurkishGangster and GuardianHathaway: **WHAT!

**HotasHell: **OOPS! HAHA

**SexyRussian: **Shit.

**TurkishGangster and GuardianHathaway signed off to kill Belikov**

**Sexiasmee: **Baby, you should hide

**SexyRussian: **Where... Ahhhhhhh... Help m';ljkojjllkndvlknDSgndvngd'kvn'fn ai'nerinvaignavin foinbf

**Aquaballa: **Arnt you gonna help your bf Rose?

**Sexiasmee: **He should be good for now... Besides, I have to let my nails dry.

**Cheezeballa: **Harsh...

**MeNoLikeBunnies: **If your craddle robber doesn't come out of this, can we have sex?

**Sexiasmee: **NO.

**Sexiasmee: **That reminds me... Mom? Can you not cut off Dimitri's man parts. We kinda need those.

**SexyRussian: **U HAD SEX WITH MY DAUGHTER!

**Sexiasmee: **Sooooo... I looked up Kirova's jersey shore name, its the good time

**GhostDude: **Lol, like omg thats soo funny.

**HotasHell: **Ummm who the hell are you?

**GhostDude: **Uh like Mason... duhh!

**Sexiasmee: **WHAT

**Aquaballa: **THE

**HotasHell: **HELL

**Cheezeballa: **!

**GhostDude: **OMG... What? They have, like, laptops on the other side!

**Sexiasmee: **Ummm... Mase, y r u talking like that?

**GhostDude: **Like what?

**Sexiasmee: **A Girl

**GhostDude: **Well... Im gay now!

**Sexiasmee: **Oh... Ok well your jersey shore nickname is The Tan-talizer.

**SexyRussian: **Uh... finally there gone.

**Sexiasmee: **Awww... Baby are u ok? Wat happened?

**SexyRussian: **They broke my nose and I have bruises all over my body.

**Sexiasmee: **Awww... Baby ill come over and take care of u. I have a little surprise for you.

**SexyRussian: **Ok Roza, see you in a few minutes...

**SexyRussian has logged off to be with his Roza**

**Aquaballa: **So whats the surprise?

**Sexiasmee: **I have a little nurses costume** (Pic on Profile!) **that im gonna wear.

**Aquaballa: **Have fun!

**Sexiasmee has signed off to "take care" of her Comrade.**

**HotasHell: **What am I still doing here?

**HotasHell has signed off the see were his PMSing girlfriend is**

**Aquaballa: **My room or urs?

**Cheezeballa: **urs

**Aquaballa signed off to got to "my room"**

**Cheezeballa signed off to go to "urs"**

**GhostDude: **I AM A GHOST!

**GhostDude signed off to "Be A Ghost!"**

**MeNoLikeBunnies: **Oh SHIT... I THOUGHT I LOGGED OFF A WHILE AGO!

**MeNoLikeBunnies logged off to take some meth**

**HeadmistressK: *feints***

**HeadmistressK has been disconnected**

**

* * *

**

YA I done! I'm sorry I don't update as much as my other story. its really hard to write aim chats. Review give me suggestions. I will write about anything you want, same with my other story!

-Adri


	3. Pervalert

Characters are Richelle's... Thats all I've got.

-Adri

* * *

**Buddy List**

Rose: **Sexiasmee**

Lissa: **LilPRINCESS**

Mia: **Aquaballa**

Christian: **HotasHell**

Dimitri: **SexyRussian**

Adrian: **MeNoLikeBunnies**

Eddie: **Cheezeballa**

Jessie:** Pervalert**

**Everyone has signed logged in **

**SexyRussian: **NOOOO! Look out he is coming!

**Aquaballa:** Whos coming?

**Cheezeballa:** Jesus!

**SexyRussian: **No the leopluradon!

**Sexiasmee: **Babe, are you on drugs... Such as meth, cocaine, herion, crack, magic mushrooms, weed, LSD, ecstasy, horse tranqulizers, morphine, speed, over the counter drugs, ect.

**SexyRussian:** Ummm, no... Well, yes but thats not the point! The leopluradon is COMING!

**MeNoLikeBunnies: **Wait, coming as in sex?

**LilPRINCESS: **Adrian you need to go to a church or something!

**Sexiasmee: **Yumm, sex... That reminds me, Dimitri weren't you going to come over and help me study? :)

**SexyRussian: **Leo- What?

**SexyRussian has logged off to go "Do sex" with Roza**

**MeNoLikeBunnies: **Maybe I will become religious!

**MeNoLikeBunnies has logged of to find god**

**Sexiasmee: **Hey... Dimitri just got here!

**HotasHell: **Oh no here we go!

**Sexiasmee: **Oh god...

* Everyone looks up from there computer when they hear moaning and screaming.*

**HotasHell: **Please tell me I am not the only one who heard that!

Everyone hears it again.*

**Aquaballa: **Nope... it wasn't only you. 8l

**Sexiasmee: **Ahhhhhhh... Oh god yes baby! doinfgaoergnasdfadddddd

**Cheezeballa: **Mommy, Im scared!

**HotasHell: **How is she typing while doing that?

**MeNoLikeBunnies has logged in as RigvedaIbelieve**

**HotasHell: **What.

**Cheezeballa: **The.

**Sexiasmee: **Fuck me Dimitri!

**Aquaballa: **Ya what she said..?

**HotasHell: **What the fuck is _rigveda_?

**RigvedaIbelieve: **It is an ancient collection of Hindu hymns. My people and I believe in them.

**Cheezeballa: **Right...

**Dimka3Me has logged in**

**Dimka3Me: **Does anyone know were where Dimka is?

**HotasHell: **Shit she's in for a surprise...

**Aquaballa: **Having sex with Rose

**Dimka3Me: **Whatttttt!

**Aquaballa: **You heard me, bitch!

**Dimka3Me:** Don't call me bitch, whore!

**LilPRINCESS: **DO NOT CALL MY FRIEND WHORE!

**Sexiasmee and SexyRussian have logged in**

**Sexiasmee: **Who's a whore?

**Dimka3Me: **You are!

**Sexiasmee: **Wow, wow, wow. You are not going to come in here and call me a whore, fucking bitch! I will beat your ass!

**Dimka3Me: **But you took my dimka away from me!

**SexyRussian: **Who said I was yours?

**HotasHell:** Ooooo... I need to go get some popcorn!

**Dimka3Me:** You did when we had sex in the cabin before we went to the ski lodge! Remember...

**Sexiasmee:** WHAT THE FUCK... I AM GOING TO KILL BOTH OF YOU!

**SexyRussian: **NO... ROZA! I promise you its not true!

**Sexiasmee: **I HATE YOU DIMITRI! DON'T EVER CALL ME ROZA, EVER AGAIN.

**Sexiasmee logged out to kill Tasha**

**Dimka3Me:** Now we can be together Dimka!

**SexyRussian: **No we can't I don't want you I want my Roza!

**Dimka3Me: **Hey someone just came into my ro dfvoandsvalskdvnals'k dvndflkfdflkfnflk fnfflkf nfl'kfnfflkfnflkfnflkfflfkn

**HotasHell: **20 bucks says she comes out with at least 7 fractures, 3 breaks and blindness...

**RigvedaIbelieve: **Deal...

**Dimka3Me:** fgkrnvafdlkgnreakognvafdknvaf]klvnkvn

Everyone looks up from there computers when they hear "STUPID..." BANG... "FUCKING..." BANG... "BITCH!"*

**LilPRINCESS: **I am so proud of her!

**Dimka3Me has been disconnected **

**Sexiasmee has logged in as Broken3ed**

**SexyRussian: **I am so sorry Roza!

**Broken3ed: **Humph... :'(

**LilPRINCESS: **What did you do to her, Rose?

**Broken3ed: **8 fractures, 7 breaks, and she is deaf in one ear and blind in one eye...

**HotasHell: **Ha! Pay up, Fucktard!

**RigvedaIbelieve: **grrrr...

**Dimka3Me has logged on as ISuckAssHoles**

**ISuckAssHoles: **Help... Me...

**ISuckAssHoles has been disconnected**

**Broken3ed: **Oh and I changed her name..**.**

**LilPRINCESS:** Sucking ass holes reminds me, Christian, do you want to come to my room...

**RigvedaIbelieve:** I think I just baby-barfed...

**HotasHell: **TOTALLY!

**HotasHell logged out to suck Lissa's ass hole**

**LilPRINCESS signed out to go have fun**

**RigvedaIbelieve: **:0

**Cheezeballa: ** :0

**Aquaballa signed out to go barf in a toilet**

**Broken3ed ***SOBS*

**Broken3ed signed out to go cry in a corner and eat ice cream**

**SexyRussian: **Fuck...

**SexyRussian logged out to think about not having sex with his Roza for a while :(**

**RigvedaIbelieve:** I need to go study my prayer books!

**RigvedaIbelieve logged out to go sing hymns**

**Cheezeballa: **Man, these people are fucked up!

**Cheezeballa has logged out**

**Pervalert: **Hehe... I was here the whole time...

**Pervalert logged out to be a perv.**

**

* * *

**

YAAAAA, I FIN... Sorry I havn't updated in a while. I had A LOT of shit going on. Tell me any suggestions you have. I need ideas. Should D and R get back together, should Tasha die, should C really suck L's ass hole... LOL? Review

-Adri


	4. I Suck Ass Holes

I read your reviews and I just had to get up another chapter asap! Oh and to answer your question **Little Miss Evil**, I am on a special drug that isn't illegal in 30 of the 50 states, Puerto Rico, and in certian parts of Canada, I honestly have no idea were to buy it! LOL... JK, or am i? Dun, dun, dunnn! Anyway, sorry I kinda have ADD, A LOT, LIKE REALLY BAD, LIKE ya... So Richelle owns all, so on and so forth! Just read!

-Adri

* * *

**Buddy List**

Rose: **I3MyComrade:)**

Lissa: **LilPRINCESS**

Mia: **Aquaballa**

Christian: **HotasHell**

Dimitri: **I3MyRoza**

Adrian: **MeNoLikeBunnies**

Eddie: **Cheezeballa**

Tasha: **ISuckAssHoles**

**Everybody has logged on**

**LilPRINCESS:** So Rose, Im guessing u and Dimitri made up?...

**I3MyComrade:):** Ya... and it was great...

**LilPRINCESS: **Ohhhhh... I want all the juicy details!

**HotasHell:** YA, and I want a baby unicorn... But we cant all get what we want... :(

**I3MyComrade:):** Anyway... Lets just say Dimitri's really "good"

**I3MyRoza:** You do realize I am right here right.

**I3MyComrade:):** OH MY GOD DIMITRI I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! I JUST WANT YOU TO FUCK ME!

**I3MyRoza:** My pleasure...

**I3MyRoza logged out to fuck his Roza**

**I3MyComrade:):** HAHA... Suck that Tasha! :P

**I3MyComrade:) logged out to get fucked by Dimitri**

**LilPRINCESS: **O.o

**Aquaballa: **O.o

**HotasHell: **O.o

**Cheezeballa: **O.o

**MeNoLikeBunnies: **damn...

**ISuckAssHoles: **why...

**ISuckAssHoles: **Since I am blind right now can someone tell me what my screen name is?

**Aquaballa: **Ummm...

**Cheezeballa: **Well...

**MeNoLikeBunnies:** ITS ISuckAssHoles !

**LilPRINCESS: **OH... MY... GOD... THAT IS SO FUNNY!

**HotasHell: **I... CANT... BREATH... TOO FUNNY

**ISuckAssHoles: **-.-

**ISuckAssHoles: **I hate my life...

**Cheezeballa: **Well it's just like the saying goes, "Don't stick your hand in the lions cage, you'll get bitten..."

**Aquaballa: **More like "Don't stick your hand in the Hathaway cage, you'll get torn apart..."

**HotasHell: **Either way you're fucked... -.-

**I3MyComrade:) has logged in as YouWish:P**

**I3MyRoza has logged in as SexiRussianGod**

**YouWish:P: **Who's fucked?

**Cheezeballa: **Tasha...

**YouWish:P: **Who would fuck her... She's a nasty old hag.

**ISuckAssHoles: **You do know I am right here!

**YouWish:P: **And You do kno your name is still ISuckAssHoles!

**HotasHell: **OHHHHH... Burn. I would know.

**LilPRINCESS: **You sure would, Babe.

**ISuckAssHoles has logged out because she is too embarrassed**

**YouWish:P: **Can I please cut her, now?

**HotasHell: **Even though she is an annoying bitch she is still my aunt... So only cut her a little... :D

**LilPRINCESS: **CHRISTIAN!

**HotasHell: **:D

**LilPRINCESS: **Don't give me that face...

**HotasHell: **:)

**LilPRINCESS: **Or that one...

**HotasHell: **:(

**Aquaballa: **SHUT THE FUCK UP!

**Cheezeballa: **Sorry its "that time of the month" for her...

**LilPRINCESS: **Well I'm gonna go before she starts attacking... Church in 5 Christian?

**HotasHell: **Hellz to the Ya!

**HotasHell logged out to go to the HOUSE OF GOD**

**LilPRINCESS logged out to go "Pray"**

**YouWish:P: **They have sex way to much. SMH...** (Means: Shaking my head.)**

**Cheezeballa: **O.o

**Aquaballa: **O.o

**MeNoLikeBunnies: **I'll have sex with you too much, Little Dhampir.

**SexiRussianGod: **I am going to kill you Ivashkov...

**SexiRussianGod has logged off to go kill Adrian**

**YouWish:P: **I wanna watch!

**YouWish:P has logged off to watch Adrian get killed**

**Aquaballa: **GRRRRRRR!

**Aquaballa has logged off to eat furniture**

**Cheezeballa: **I am going to call a sex therapist for these people...

**Cheezeballa has logged off to get a sex thearapist**

* * *

OK... Some people have asked me to write a little one-shot of what happened when Rose when to take care of Dimitri in her costume... Review if you want me to. Thank you to all of those reviews. They make me happy as a clam! LOL... REVIEW!

-Adri


	5. First Author's Note

**So I am going to say this story i complete for now... **

**If you really want me to update this story you can review and tell me so, other wise I am going to be focusing on my other two stories. **

**I really just don't have very much inspiration anymore. **

**I love all you guys who reviewed but I'm sorry I really need to focus on Just Normal Vampire Life. **

**Love, **

**Adri**


	6. Sex therapist

I only own the therapist... Nothing else! All rights to Richelle Mead. Sorry this is a quick update.

-Adri

P.S. When ever there is a 3 it means love... It wont let me finish the heart =( ... Just FYI

* * *

**Buddy List**

Rose: **Sexiasmee**

Lissa: **LilPRINCESS**

Mia: **Aquaballa**

Christian: **HotasHell**

Dimitri: **SexyRussian**

Adrian: **MeNoLikeBunnies**

Eddie: **Cheezeballa**

Tasha: **Dimka3Me**

Therapist:** LetsTalkItOut**

**All have logged on**

**Sexiasmee:** Who the fuck is LetsTalkItOut?

**Cheezeballa:** She's the therapist i got for you, Rose.

**Sexiasmee:** Therapist for what exactly...?

**LetsTalkItOut:** I'm a sex therapist.

**LilPRINCESS:** ...

**HotasHell:** ...

**Aquaballa:** ...

**SexyRussian: **...

**MeNoLikeBunnies:** ...

**Dimka3Me:** I dont get it! Who's she having sex with too much?

**LilPRINCESS:** O.o

**HotasHell:** O.o

**Aquaballa:** O.o

**SexyRussian: **O.o ... Hehe!

**MeNoLikeBunnies:** O.o

**Sexiasmee:** Dimitri you fuck-tard!

**Dimka3Me has been disconnected**

**Sexiasmee:** Good... Stupid hoe! Now where were we?

**LetsTalkItOut:** Talking about your sex life...

**Sexiasmee:** Oh... Right! Well is freaking amazing, we bone all the time.

**Aquaballa: ***BARFS...*

**HotasHell:** TMI! IT BURNS MY EYES

**MeNoLikeBunnies:** Keep talking, it's turning me on!

**LilPRINCESS:** PERV ALERT, PERV ALERT!

**LetsTalkItOut: **Interesting, and what does... boning mean?

**Sexiasmee:** Ummm... FUCK!

**LetsTalkItOut:** I see. And how does this make you feel?

**Sexiasmee:** AMAZING! Its like im flying on clouds and I also see stars...

**LetsTalkItOut:** Great! You seem fine... Your all cured. Now give my $400 bucks for the session.

**Cheezeballa:** Fine...

**Cheezeballa logged off to pay a rip off artist **

**LetsTalkItOut logged off to get some money**

**Sexiasmee:** COMRADE! I'm cured, we should go celebrate...

**SexyRussian:** OK!

**SexyRussian logged off to celebrate with his Roza**

**Sexiasmee:** :P

**Sexiasmee logged off to be with Comrade**

**MeNoLikeBunnies:** Why does my life suck so bad..?

**HotasHell:** Whay don't you try being with Tasha?

**MeNoLikeBunnies has been disconnected**

**HotasHell: **Ok, never mind that...Hey Liss, Dimitri and Rose's celebrating reminded me... Do you want to come over?

**LilPRINCESS:** Umm..Yaa!

**LilPRINCESS has logged out do some celebrating herself.**

**HotasHell signed out to help...**

**Aquaballa: **Hey how'd I get left here alone?

**Aquaballa logged out to find something to do**

**

* * *

**

OK... So I am super sorry I haven't updated in a while! I was in Hawaii and I just got back this morning! I will be updating this story once a week from now on. Thank you to all of you who reviewed... A lot of which said I have the best AIM story! Even thought I have no idea what it means i will sent you cookies! :P Keep on reviewing!

-Adri


	7. I can make your Bedrock

All rights go to Richelle Mead and the song rights go to Young Money!

Love ya,

Adri

* * *

**Buddy List**

Rose: **Sexiasmee**

Lissa: **LilPRINCESS**

Mia: **Aquaballa**

Christian: **HotasHell**

Dimitri: **SexyRussian**

Adrian: **MeNoLikeBunnies**

Eddie: **Cheezeballa**

Tasha:** Dimka3Me**

Mason: **GhostDude**

Abe Mauzer:** TurkishGangster**

**All have logged on**

**Aquaballa: **Can we do a sing along... PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!

**LilPRINCESS:** YAYAYA!

**Sexiasmee:** Lets do a young money sing along! I call being Shanell/ The girl on Tyga's bed with him!

**LilPRINCESS:** I'm Nicki Minaj

**Sexiasmee:** Ummm... Adrian is Little Wayne, Christian is Drake, Dimitri is Tyga, of course, Eddie is Gudda Gudda, Mason is Lloyd, Mia can be girl with Gudda Gudda, Dad is Jae Millz...

GO!

**Dimka3Me: **Wait, wait, wait... Who am I?

**Sexiasmee: **A whore!

**Aquaballa:** Rose... No need to sate the obvious.

**Dimka3Me: **I mean in the song...

**Sexiasmee:** Who gives a shit, no one likes you! And start us off Mase!

**GhostDude:** I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock

I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock Girl

I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock

I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock

**MeNoLikeBunnies:** She Got That Good Good,

She Michael Jackson Bad,

I'm Attracted To Her, For Her Attractive Ass,

And Now We Murderers,

Because We Kill Time,

I Knock Her Lights Out,

And She Still Shine,

I Hate To See Her Go,

But I Love To Watch Her Leave

But I Keep Her Running Back And Forth Like A Soccer Team,

Cold As A Winter Day, Hot As A Summer's Eve,

Young Money Thieves, Steal Your Love With Ease.

**Cheezeballa:** I Like The Way You Walk, And If You Walking My Way,

I'm That Red Bull, Now Let's Fly Away,

Let's Buy A Place,

With All Kind Of Space,

I Let You Be The Judge,

N-N And I'm The Case,

I'm Gudda Gudda, I Put Her Under,

I See Me With Her, No Stevie Wonder,

She Don't Even Wonder, Cauz She Know She Bad,

And I got a n****,

Grocery bag.

**GhostDude:** (Okay)

Oh Baby, I Be Stuck To You, Like Glue Baby,

Wanna Spend It All On You, Baby,

My Room Is The G Spot,

Call Me Mr. Flintstone, I Can Make Your Bed Rock Girl

I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed

Rock I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock Girl

I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock I-I-I I

Can Make Your Bed Rock

**LilPRINCESS:** Ok I Get It,

Let Me Think,

I Guess It's My Turn,

Maybe It's Time To Put This Pussy On Ya Sideburns,

He Say I'm Bad, He Problly Right,

He Pressing Me Like Button Downs On A Friday Night (Ha-ha),

I'm So Pretty Like,

Me On My Pedal Bike,

He On My Low Scrunch,

He On My Echo Whites,

He Say Nicki Don't Stop You The Bestest,

And I Just Be Coming Off The Top As Bestest.

**HotAsHell: **I Love Ya Sushi Roll,

Hotter Than Wasabi,

I Race For Your Love, Shake And Bake Ricky Bobby,

I'm At The W, But I Can't Meet You In The Lobby,

Girl I Gotta Watch My Back, Cauz I'm Not Just Anybody,

I Seen Em' Stand In Line, Just To Get Beside Her, I Let Her See The Aston, And Let The Rest Surprise Her,

That's When We Disappear,

You Need GPS To Find Her,

Oh That Was Your Girl?

I Thought I Recognized Her.

**GhostDude:** Oh Baby, I Be Stuck To You, Like Glue Baby,

Wanna Spend It All On You, Baby,

My Room Is The G Spot,

Call Me Mr. Flintstone, I Can Make Your Bed Rock Girl

I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock

I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock Girl

I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock

I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock

**SexyRussian:** She Like Tanning,

I Like Staying In,

She Like Romancing,

I Like Rolling With Friends,

She Said I'm Caged In,

I Think Her Conscious Is,

She Watching That Oxygen,

I'm Watching ESPN,

But When That Show End, She All On My Skin, Lotion, Slow Emotion, Roller Coasting, Like Back Forth Hold It...

She Pose Like It's For Posters,

And I Poke Like I'm Suppose To,

Take This Photo If You For Me,

She Said Don't You Ever Show This,

I'm To Loyal.., And To Focused.., To Be Losing.., And Be Hopeless..,

When I Spoke This, She Rejoiced It, Said Your Word Get Me Open,

So I Closed It,

Where Your Clothes Is,

I'm Only Lovin' For The Moment.

**TurkishGangster:** Uh She Ain't Got A Man,

But She's Not Alone,

Miss Independent,

Yea She Got Her Own,

Hey Gorgeous, Uhmmm,

I Mean Flawless,

Well, That's What U R How I See It Is How I Call It Yea,

L-Look It How She Walk,

MMHMMM She Know She Bad,

Do-Do Your Thing Baby,

I Ain't Even Mad,

And I Ain't Even Fast,

Imma Stay A While,

Hold Ya Head Chris,

I-Imma Take Her Down.

**GhostDude:** Oh Baby, I Be Stuck To You, Like Glue Baby,

Wanna Spend It All On You,

Baby, My Room Is The G Spot, Call Me Mr. Flintstone, I Can Make Your Bed Rock Girl

I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock

I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock Girl

I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock

I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock

Lil Wayne **(Adrian)**

Gudda Gudda **(EDDIE)**,

T-Streetz,

Mack Maine,

Jae Millz **(ABE)**,

Tyga **(DIMITRI)**,

Drizzy Drake** (CHRISTIAN)**,

Nicki Minaj **(LISSA)**,

Hey Shanell **(ROSE)**,

Young Lloyd **(MASON)**

OOO, It's YOUNG MULA BA-BY

**Sexiasmee:** Comrade really knows how to make my bedrock...

**TurkishGangster: **Dimitri you better hope that bedrock doesn't stand for what I think it stands for...

**SexyRussian: **Uhh... It doesn't?

**TurkishGangster: **Oh... Ok. I am going to go look up what it means...

**TurkishGangster has logged off to find the meaning of **_**bedrock**_

**Sexiasmee: **Good save Babe... I really didn't want him to rip your balls off

**Aquaballa:** I feel nauseous...

**MeNoLikeBunnies: **I could make your bedrock better little dhampir.

**Sexiasmee:** ...

**Sexiasmee:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... OMG ROFL! LMFAO... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Sexiasmee:** Wait... are you serious.

**MeNoLikeBunnies: **Yes...

**Sexiasmee: **Adrian, Adrian, Adrian... They don't call him a god for nothing.

**Dimka3Me:** Ya, Dimka is amazing in bed.

**SexyRussian: **Lady, I have never, nor will I ever sleep with you!

**Sexiasmee: **God you are so fucking delusional. The only bed Dimitri rocks is MINE!... Speaking of which Comrade...

**SexyRussian has logged off to make Rose's **_**bedrock**_

**Sexiasmee: **:P

**Sexiasmee has logged out to get her **_**bedrocked**_

**Cheezeballa: **Why is it that when ever they leave a chat room they go to have sex afterwards?

**LilPRINCESS:** Oh there just two horny teenagers... Just let them be.

**HotAsHell: **Belikov's 24...

**LilPRINCESS:** Oh same difference!

**TurkishGangster has logged in**

**TurkishGangster: **I found out what bedrock means. To cha-cha. Hey, were's Rose?

**HotAsHell: **She is cha-chaing in Belikov's bed.

**TurkishGangster: **Now, why would she... Oh

**TurkishGangster logged off to kill Belikov, again**

**HotAsHell: **Alright, I am taking bets... Will Dimitri survive?

**MeNoLikeBunnies: **20 bucks says he's dead...

**Cheezeballa: **20 bucks says he comes out missing some "parts"...

**LilPRINCESS: **40 bucks says Rose will protect him and he will only come out with a black eye.

**HotAsHell: **Well we will just have to wait and see...

**All have signed out

* * *

**

Review or the Russian is a goner! So I hopped you liked it. You should watch the Bedrock video if you want to understand it, here is the link, .com/watch?v=Ha80ZaecGkQ Also of you read my other story, Just Normal Vampire Life, please, please, please, go vote on the poll. It will decide if Lissa gets pregnant. Also the sooner you vote, the sooner you will get the next chapter. Don't forget to REVIEW!

-Adri


	8. Baby Comrade Centipedes

Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait. if you read ym other story Just Normal Vampire Life you will know why! I'm not going to say it again! if you really care go look :D Anyways, don't expect anything special from this one cause I don't have many ideas on it. I just know a lot of people wanted an update. Love you to bits!

-Adri

* * *

**Buddy List**

Rose: **Sexiasmee**

Lissa: **LilPRINCESS**

Mia: **Aquaballa**

Christian: **HotasHell**

Dimitri: **SexyRussian**

Adrian: **MeNoLikeBunnies**

Eddie: **Cheezeballa**

Tasha:** Dimka3Me**

Viktoria: **RussianGirly**

**LilPRINCESS, Aquaballa, HotasHell, MeNoLikeBunnies, Cheezeballa Dimka3Me have signed in.**

**Cheezeballa: **Sittin on the toilet... Sittin on the toilet... Sittin on the toilet... And, SHIT!... Flushin the toilet... Flushin the toilet... Flushin the toilet... And, BOOBIES!

**Aquaballa** **:** Ummm... What?

**Cheezeballa:** Well i was sitting on the the toilet, taking a shit. then i flushed the toilet and looked up boobs on my laptop.

**LilPRINCESS:** Uhhhh... Your worse that adrian.

**MeNoLikeBunnies:** BOOBIES! me like boobies

**HotasHell: **Same.

**LilPRINCESS: **WHAAAAAAT?

**HotasHell:** Same.

**Aquaballa:** That doesn't make any since.

**HotasHell: **Same.

**Aquaballa:** WTF! And where are Rose and Dimitri?

**Sexiasmee, SexyRussian, and RussianGirly have signed in. **

**LilPRINCESS**: Speak of the devils and they shall appear.

**MeNoLikeBunnies:** And who is russiangirly?

**Sexiasmee:** 1 We are not devils 2 thats dimitris sister viktoria.

**HotasHell:** Same.

**LilPRINCESS** **and Aquaballa: **THAT DOESNT MAKE SINCE!

**Sexiasmee:** Ya christian shut the fuck up.

**LilPRINCESS:** So what happened yesterday when abe was about to castrate dimitri?

**Sexiasmee: **Dimitri was motor-boating my boobs when abe stormed in. he punched dimitri in the eye while i was trying to put on a shirt. i pulled my dad off him and told him that we were in love. he understood but told dimitri that if he gave me a disease he would castrate him. then dimitri fucked me like theres no tomorrow and we just finished literally five minutes ago. Literally i walk with a limp now! ;)

**RussianGirly:** Ahhhhhhh! my eyes. Just reading that makes me want to put acid in them.

**Cheezeballa: **Boobies!

**HotasHell:** Same.

**Everyone but** **HotasHell: **Shuddup Christian!

**Sexiasmee:** ...

**LilPRINCESS:** ...

**Aquaballa: **...

**SexyRussian:** ...

**Cheezeballa:** ...

**RussianGirly:** ...

**MeNoLikeBunnies:** ...

**Dimka3Me:** ...

**Sexiasmee:** Ewwwww! God you evil bitch hag from mars! Where did you come from?

**Cheezeballa:** Lady Gaga's vagina.

**RussianGirly:** Now that must be one place worse than Snookie's butt hole.

**MeNoLikeBunnies:** Yup... Your know how she is birthing a new race of monsters? im the babies' daddy.

**Aquaballa:** Hold up. ur father monster?

**MeNoLikeBunnies:** Yep I tapped that. :)

**HotasHell:** Same.

**Sexiasmee:** I am going to take a dull razor and shove it up your ass then make tasha stick her head in there and eat it.

**Cheezeballa:** Like the human centipede?

**Sexiasmee:** Holly hell Dimitri and i watched that movie two weeks ago. i refuse to sleep alone, i wont get near butts (unless its dimitri's sexy one :)) and i am deathly afraid of germans now.

**SexyRussian:** Roza, it wasnt that bad.

**Sexiasmee:** Comrade... Comrade, Comrade, Comrade. you are a big, sexy, russian, hunk. you could break three of those scientist neck at the same time.

**RussianGirly:** I wanna watch it!

**SexyRussian: **No u dont. roza threw up... twice.

**Sexiasmee:** Well see about that. thats because we are pregnant. Hehe. Comrade your gonna be a daddy!

**SexyRussian:** O.o

**Dimka3Me:**!

**Sexiasmee:**!

**Dimka3Me has been diconnected**

**Cheezeballa: **Wow... What a twist!

**Sexiasmee:** Comrade..?

**SexyRussian has been disconnected**

**Sexiasmee:** oh well off to online shop for some baby clothes! Yaya, Im sixteen and pregnant!

**LilPRINCESS:** Rose your 17.

**HotasHell:** Same.

**Sexiasmee:** I would tell you to shut up but I am jst too happy to.

**Sexiasmee has logged off to pick out names for her baby comrade.**

* * *

Sorry its so short! I really like to write this story but I dont have any ideas! if you could please give mesome things they can talk about over im please, please tell me! Thanks so much. Oh btw dont see human centipede. I actually ran to the bathroom in my house and threw up it was that nasty and disturbing.. Anyway REVIEW!

-Adri


End file.
